


Maybe nothing

by howitends



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Ron Weasley, Cheating, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howitends/pseuds/howitends
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Maybe nothing

"I never thought you could hurt me like that, Harry."

Ginny sat opposite Harry at the kitchen table, hiding her face with her hands. She sobbed again. Something she's lately been doing more often than usual, though, Harry had to admit, he had just given her a pretty good reason to cry. Nevertheless, he hated it.

"I'm sorry," Harry said helplessly. "I have no idea how this could happen."

Ginny removed her hands from her face and looked at him with tears streaming down her face. "You've said that a few times already. Is that really all you can tell me?"

"I'm sorry," Harry repeated. It hurt him to see her suffer like that, but he did not know what to say. How he could ease the pain he had caused her. He did not even know what he should think about it. Or if he regretted it as much as he should.

Ginny looked at her wedding ring and twisted it around her finger.

"Do you love me?" She asked.

"Of course." Harry replied, reaching for her hands, but she pulled them back.

"Then why did you sleep with my brother, Harry?" Ginny asked, her eyes still fixed on her hands that were now in her lap. It was probably too hard for her to look at Harry. He couldn't blame her.

"I'm sorry." Harry said again. "We just drank too much." He knew that was a terrible excuse, but he had nothing else to offer.

"Well, it's not so bad then. And? How was it?"

"What?" Harry asked, startled.

Ginny raised her eyes, wiping the tears from her face and glared at him. "I asked what it was like? Was it fun? Was it better than with me? "

"It- I- No!" Harry stuttered. "We- I was totally drunk. Really, Ginny, I can't even remember anything. Maybe- "Harry hesitated. He doubted she would buy that. "Maybe nothing-" No, that was definitely too much. "Maybe not much happened."

It was true that his memory was blurry and incomplete. But he still knew very well how Ron's bare skin had felt on his and he still had his moaning in his ear, which was getting faster and faster and had nearly drove Harry crazy last night. But what did it matter, what exactly happened and how it was? It was over and it would never happen again. And it would never have happened in the first place, had they not yesterday with a few glasses of firewhiskey too much drink to Harry's promotion.

For a while, Ginny did not say anything. She had taken off her ring and turned it thoughtfully in her hands.

Then she asked softly and carefully, as if afraid of the answer:

"Do you love him?"

"What? No! "Harry answered immediately. "I love _you_ , Ginny. You and James, you mean the world to me. "

At the mention of James's name, Ginny laid one hand on her stomach. She took a deep breath, trying to keep calm. Of course, she did not want to endanger her child.

"I think," she said then, "I will first return to the Burrow for a few days. Mom did not want to let me go anyway. "

She got up and went into the hallway to her bag, which she had put there less than an hour ago. Harry followed her.

"You're coming back, aren't you?" He asked, but Ginny just looked at him silently. "Please, Ginny. Do not throw everything away because of a stupid mistake I made. It didn't mean anything. I love you."

Ginny nodded. "We'll talk in a few days. I need some time for myself."

After she opened the door, she turned back to Harry once more.

"When I come back, I want the bedding gone."

Then she left.

Harry stayed in the hall for a while, wondering what would happen when she returned. Would she give him another chance? Would she tell her family about his infidelity? Was there a chance she might at least omit the information that it was Ron? What would Molly do with Ron, if she learned about it? Harry worried Ron could be in even more trouble than he was.

He sighed and went to the bedroom. As he entered the room, he realized that Ginny would have been suspicious even if she didn't caught him with Ron in bed. The mess on the bed was too much to be explained with a lively dream, with a pillow on the floor, the blanket the wrong way round, and additionally there was the unmistakably smell of sex in the air.

He should have let him go last night instead of persuading him to stay until the next morning. He could have opened the windows and and clean the sheets and no one would have ever known about it. However, Harry hadn't wanted Ron to go back to Hermione in the state he was in. He knew she didn't like it when Ron drank so much. And there was actually nothing contradicting to from staying. Ginny didn't want to come home until afternoon at the earliest. 

He let himself fall on the bed and ran his hand over the remaining pillow. He found a short red hair. It was actually Ron's fault, Harry thought. After all, it had been he who had brought the firewhiskey and it was also he who had suddenly kissed Harry. However, at first he seemed almost more shocked about it than Harry, while he stammered a less than slightly eloquent apology. In any case, he didn't force Harry to interrupt his stutter with another kiss. And how they ended up in the bedroom, Harry couldn't remember exactly, but he had a very definite feeling that he was anything but innocent about it. Harry put his head in his hands and sighed again. What was he thinking?


End file.
